secretos descubiertos
by chazz x alexis
Summary: por favor sin criticas ofensivas.-.-.-.-.    yo se que quedo pues bastante jugoso para criticarlo de mala forma , pero honestamente estoy cansada de malos comentarios , jiji ¡ sly esta a punto de descubrir que su verdadero padre es...
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos descubiertos**

nota del autor: ni Yu gi oh 5d ni gx ni ningún otro anime me pertenece, solo quiero aclarar eso. no conozco bien al personaje Sly , pero nunca se han mostrado sus padres y yo pienso que es muy similar a Chazz, bueno esa es mi opinión, no se ustedes que opinan al respecto :s en fin , lo que digo es que por lo que he visto sly es muy callado pero muy observador en los duelos , y serio...por favor no me maten con los comentarios plis , pero chazz será el padre de sly y se acabo mi nota XDDD solo era una broma … en fin espero que les guste esta mezcla que hice :33…ah y es la continuación de mi fic anterior "secretos de asuka.t hacia manjoume.j" OK bye y garcías por leer ^^

Capitulo 1: mi familia

Cada mañana Alexis despierta a su pequeño hijo sly para que se prepare en ir a la escuela. Siempre cotidianamente es así la vida de este niño.

Alexis: hijo, ya es hora de levantarse ¡…le decía su mama acercándose hacia la cama de el y susurrándole en su oído , ella veía que estaba dormido, pero el debía de cumplir sus obligaciones escolares(no se olviden que Alexis es muy exigente) XD en fin…

Sly: uh? ya? P-pero que hora es?...decía el niño despertándose de sus sueños y observando luego a su mama que nuevamente como todos los días lo despertaba para ir a la escuela.

Alexis dándole simpáticamente una sonrisa a su hijo luego le dijo, jeje que ya es hora de levantarse pequeño, no te tardes. Ah ¡y te he preparado el desayuno vida…decía su mama retirándose de allí para tomar su desayuno, como el resto de sus familiares que por cierto eran muchos.

(Ya iré presentándolos uno por uno no se preocupen mis lectores, mientras tanto sigamos con sly ^^)

El ya estaba preparado para ir a la escuela, lo único que le faltaba era solo desayunar, mientras abrió la puerta de su habitación vio a su primo ates. Que como siempre lo torturaba diciéndole

Ates: buen día perdedor…decía el muchacho de cabellos castaño y piel morena casi de la misma edad que el peligris., y así cotidianamente le dice a sly como cariño supuestamente…o por lo menos eso es lo que el piensa , por que a sly no le cae nada bien de hecho la cercanía de ese primo, le molesta demasiado…

sly: aléjate bobo¡ tengo que desayunar para ir a la escuela…decía con una mirada muy desafiante al castaño y con una voz que asustaba a cualquiera que lo oiga , con el fin de que su primo lo deje en paz, el savia perfectamente su debilidad , que era el desafío, y precisamente ese primo es lo que mas odia…

Ates: al menos puedes decir buen día? Balla que niño tan patético…decía con una mirada enojada y yéndose de ese pasillo para dirigirse también a desayunar ¿Qué coincidencia no?

Sly se detuvo en observarlo mientras se iba…además de Luciano, Ates también lo molestaba …-imbesil…susurro el niño mirando desafiante a su primo mientras se dirigía a la mesa para desayunar….pero su concentración fue interrumpida por su tío Atticus que lo saluda a continuación.

Atticus: hey campeón, buen día¡…decía muy simpático con su sobrino, de hecho ellos siempre han tenido una muy buena relación , desde siempre además atticus lo considera muy especial , por que cada vez sin que el se diera cuenta veía que cada día se parecía mas a su padre, con el también tenia muy buena relación como con sly, la tiene con el ,pero indispensablemente tenían una relación muy buena.

Sly: tío¡…dijo el niño a continuación observando a atticus y yendo hacia los brazos del hombre moreno. Con muchas alegrías, pues cotidianamente también pasa eso en la vida del pequeño. Pero atticus indispensablemente es una persona que inmediatamente desde que tiene memoria se lleva bien con el.

Atticus: ven vamos a desayunar campeón…Sly no era campeón de nada pero como el era su sobrino favorito siempre le llamaba así, por que como ya he dicho es su única adoración,

Sly solo lo siguió muy feliz, por que el era la única persona que lo entendía, y hasta se podía decir que algunas veces se le escapa y le llama "padre" por que el niño lo siente así,

Algunos estaban en la mesa pero otros faltaban (son todos los que presente hasta ahora, ^^)

Sly estaba en la mesa al igual que sus familiares, al lado de su madre y al frente estaba su tío atticus, y a su izquierda su peor pesadilla aparte de Luciano por supuesto ates…

Sly estaba un poco desconcertado en realidad no podía comer , eso era algo raro , por que el peligris siempre suele comer hasta incluso las sobras del plato, pero algo le pasaba al pequeño y esto enseguida su madre y atticus lo presintieron al instante hasta incluso su primo ates que a pesar de que lo insulte o le hable bastante mal, el lo quiere mucho.

Alexis: que te sucede hijo?...pregunto su madre posando su mano hacia el hombro de su hijo y muy preocupada, por que era su único hijo, inclusive Alexis nunca mas se ha vuelto a enamorar otra vez después de enamorarse de chazz, por que no era que ella no quisiese enamorarse , si no que no le salía hacerlo, le era inútil. Ella tuvo un sentimiento muy fuerte con chazz a tal grado de tener un hijo suyo, y por eso ella debía cuidarlo, protegerlo y quererlo como una madre a su hijo,

Sly: no lo se mama, no tengo hambre solo eso…decía serio el pequeño , justamente como la misma mirada que chazz cuando respondía a una pregunta , serrando sus ojos e inclinándose hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados y sonrojado sin razón alguna , solo era muy tímido por eso era un niño de pocas palabras.

Ates como siempre perjudicándolo con las palabras dijo…-creo que al bobo le tiene miedo a la comida jaja¡…decía el niño burlándose de su primo que lo tenia a su derecha y haciendo una risita burlona a continuación.

Sly enseguida vio esta escena de su primo que no toleraba ya de parte de el así que muy molesto con el como siempre le contesta…- ya cállate quieres ates?..Me tienes arto¡…contesto el muchacho mirándolo fijamente muy enfadado..

Ates: eres un amargado sly ¡ con tigo no se puede hablar de absolutamente de nada¡…dijo luego devolviéndole la misma mirada desafiante a la vez también enfadado , por que el también estaba arto pero de la personalidad que tenia sly, por que era un niño , muy callado , tímido, estudioso y etc.….y no le gustaba para nada la corrección de el

Alexis: ya basta los dos suficiente¡…dijo muy exigente Alexis, pues a ella no le resultaba fácil todo esto y siempre debía separar a estos dos cuando se peleaban , por que a pesar de todo ella consideraba que no debían paliarse su familia….-deben tratar de tolerarse , ustedes viven constantemente en el mismo techo, y pelearse no es la solución...les retaba Alexis a ellos dos.

A continuación luego la hermana menor de Alexis y atticus "Clariss" llega tarde para desayunar como siempre era muy similar a Alexis solo que mas rubia y ojos celestes..-hola de que me perdí…decía la chica con mucha tranquilidad pues ella era una persona sin preocupaciones alguna, y no se ocupaba de casi nada digamos.

Alexis: otra vez tarde Claris?...debes ir a la escuela en 5 minutos…decía Alexis mirando a su hermana de 15 años con una mirada exigente , pues ella no podía dejar que su hermana falte ni un solo día a la escuela.

Claris: hey¡ no soy la única que llega tarde aquí para desayunar faltan Atti , Rous y la abuela, además tu lo has dicho solo me quedan 5 minutos para desayunar antes de la escuela.

Alexis: ja-ja muy graciosa…decía en un susurro para que no entrar en conflicto y no la escuchase su hermana pequeña. Por que no serviría discutir con una niña de 15 años al menos eso analizo luego Alexis.

(Aclaro que Attis es el hijo de atticus y Rous hermana de ates XD)

Sly estaba aun sin hambre, el motivo, no lo savia, pero se le hacia inútil, al pequeño poder tragar siquiera la comida, tal vez estaba descompuesto, o quizás simplemente no sentía apetitos, pero era extraño que el no sintiera hambre…-que te sucede sly?...escucho el niño una voz femenina muy aguda, y se volteo hacia atrás y vio a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios con un osito de peluche era su prima Rous…

Sly: no me sucede nada Rous tranquila no te preocupes…decía el niño devolviéndole una sonrisa a la pequeña luego de acariciar su cabeza.

Atti: heeey¡ sly¡ buen día amigo¡…decía su otro primo dándole una sonrisa a la cual a sly le agradaba , el sentía un gran aprecio con sus dos primos Atti y Rous además ellos eran mas pequeños que el ,hasta incluso ates…se podía decir que sly era el mayor de sus primos y como mayor debía de cuidar de ellos en especial de Rous que solo tenia 5 años…

Atti: papa¡…dijo el pequeño yendo hacia los brazos de su padre

Atticus: hijo buen día ¡ quieres desayunar al lado mío?..Pregunto atticus a su hijo.

Atti: si papa…dijo el pequeño devolviéndole la sonrisa a su padre.

esta escena fue observada por sly, recordemos que el es un niño además de inteligente observador , y saca sus propias conclusiones…en fin sly en ese momento no podía no sentir celos , pues por que se trataba de su tío, el al principio envidiaba a su primo atti por tener a un padre que a el le hubiese encantado tener , pero con el tiempo el pequeño peligris de ojos agrisados se ha dado cuenta que no valía la pena sentir celos , a pesar de que atticus si valía la pena…analizo luego sly.

El autobús había llegado para qué sly y claris vallan a la escuela.

-arriba del ómnibus::

Como siempre iba muy pensativo y muy tranquilo a la vez, por que así era el, callado, tímido, y muy serio a pesar de su edad, a comparación de otros niños que jugaban hacían travesuras, y eran hiperactivos, etc., el era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera el mismo savia por que, pero es un niño que le cuesta mucho tener amistades, de hecho no tiene, por que siempre esta solo.

-hola perdedor ¡don nadie…oyó sly una voz masculina y aguda proveniente del asiento posterior al que estaba el ,

Luego el niño de cabello gris oscuro volteo y vio a su peor pesadilla, su rival y hasta se le puede decir su peor enemigo…-que diablos quieres Luciano¡

Luciano: nada…solo ver la cara de bobo que tienes niño tonto…decía burlándose muy desafiante al niño de ojos gris azulados.

Sly: pierdes tu tiempo inútil…decía contestándole muy enojado hacia el castaño claros

Luciano: pero yo al menos soy duelista, en cambio tu? acaso lo eres? o eres un perdedor que aun no consigue un deck?...dijo el niño con el fin de ofender mas y mas al ojos azul marino.

Sly luego de escuchar esto por su más peor enemigo a continuación sus mejillas se tornan a rojo vivo y volviendo así a su respectivo asiento.

Todos sus compañeros de escuela se echaron a reír de el por que era cierto… sly a pesar de ser hijo de una gran duelista profesional el no poseía un deck aun, pero que entendía muy a perfección las reglas del juego… pero el era el único niño que no tenia un deck

Cuando el pequeño de ojos azul agrisado ve su ventanilla puede observar que ya el bus llego a su escuela., entonces en esto sly al igual que todos los niños se baja del autobús para dirigirse a la escuela,

Pero cuando iba camino hubo un tropezón proveniente de Luciano al colocar su pie delante de el para que tropezara…

Sly: ah¡…exclamo el niño cuando cayo al suelo…al menos no se ha hecho daño, pero hay que reconocer que fue un golpe muy bajo el del niño de cabellera marrón clara

-en las clases::

el siempre se sentaba atrás del todo para tener una buena visión de todo lo que sucede en las clases , el nunca quería perderse de nada ni un solo día , y este iba a ser un día bastante especial , o por lo menos eso es lo que vino presintiendo desde que se levanto esta mañana

El niño cuando se sienta en su respectivo asiento saca todos sus útiles de estudio , para comenzar las clases al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

15 minutos después…:

Ya no venia el profesor para dar las clases, Balla esto ya se estaba tornando a mas aburrido pensó sly, por que recordemos que a el le encanta estudiar, y para el que no venga un profesor era como una estaca en su corazón, pues ya no soportaba mas que el profesor no viniera…

Mientras tanto el resto de sus compañeros estaban bueno, bastante contentos por la gran tardanza del profesor que ya no venia.

Sly: cuando tendrá pensado venir? Se dijo a si mismo el cabellos obscuros , por que cada minuto mas que pasaba era cada minuto perdido de clases para el pequeño impaciente

A continuación para sorpresa de todos la puerta del aula se habre y los niños luego observan al sujeto que acaba de entrar por la puerta que por cierto no era el profesor esa persona, de hecho nunca antes lo habían visto.

era un hombre joven que se podría calcular entre 26 o 27 años , ojos agrisados, cabello negro ,piel extremadamente blanca , con anteojos bien asentados con un smoking muy presentable y con un peinado , bueno bastante extravagante , pero eso no importaba su prolijidad era insólita , por que en todos sus aspectos se veía un hombre serio ,bastante apuesto , y con una sonrisa que asustaba a cualquiera…pero a continuación ese hombre deja su maleta en el escritorio del profesor y en esto empieza a hablarle a los niños presentes.

-bien, alumnos su profesor no podrá venir por que se ha enfermado y durante 5 semanas no estará presente…decía el joven pelinegro

alumnos: siiii¡…decían muchos con gran emoción pues por que casi nunca falta su profesor , y recibir esta noticia era muy buena para ellos , pero no para sly , que a continuación queda en estado de shock ,por que eso significaba que entonces no habrá clases , y eso para el era algo no feo . Desastroso¡.

Rua: entonces significa que no hay clases no?...decía simpáticamente uno de los gemelos

-te equivocas niño, por que por suerte aquí esta mi presencia para suplantar a su profesor…dijo bastante arrogante el joven pero a continuación el se concentra en su trabajo y continua…-mi nombre es chazz Princeton, y yo seré su nuevo profesor durante sus 5 semanas de clases…

Luego de 2 segundos después de escuchar esto su alegría se iba recuperando poco a poco, por que por poco y pensó que no habría clases, pero por suerte el profesor nuevo lo suplantara. Y nuevamente se torna a mas tranquilo, por la noticia que recibió.

Por lo contrario el resto de sus compañeros estaba muy desilusionado, por la noticia, pero al menos podrían conocer al nuevo profesor, eso era algo positivo.

Prof. chazz: debo decirles niños que soy un profesor muy exigente, y por favor deben entregar los trabajos prácticos en tiempo y forma esta claro?...decía el joven sacando sus anteojos dejando ver una hermosa mirada , o por lo menos eso pensaron las alumnas.

Alumnos: si profesor…con un gran desgano, por que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a un profesor severo y tan exigente, su otro profesor era bueno pacifico, y muy comprensivo y hasta se podía decir que siempre hacia las cosas fáciles a los alumnos…

Sly: Balla ya era hora¡…menciono sly en un susurro muy pequeño para que sus compañeros no lo maten luego por decir eso, es que al contrario de sus compañeros a el le parecía muy patético el profesor anterior , creía que era mas adecuado para niños de jardín infante , por eso debía aprovechar esta oportunidad como sea para poder estudiar al fin como a el le gusta mas en modo difícil.

-profes. Chazz: bien comenzare con unos ejercicios de matemáticas para que anoten en sus cuadernos…decía a continuación el hombre pelinegro volteándose para escribir hacia la pizarra.

Luciano: oiga profesor, por que tenemos que hacer la tarea ahora mismo? es injusto por que….decía el niño dirigiéndose hacia el profesor nuevo y bastante preocupado , por que hacia 1 semana atrás que los alumnos no ejercían la matemática. Entonces chazz interrumpiendo al niño le contesto

Chazz: silencio¡ y al próximo que hable pasara aquí al frente para hacer un ejercicio…dijo retándolo a su nuevo alumno de una manera mas bien desafiante hacia el pelimarron.

A sly le estaba agradando cada vez mas la exigencia de este nuevo profesor de hecho, le gusto mucho cuando puso en su lugar a Luciano por que se lo merecía por haberlo hecho tropezar , pensó luego sly de que por que no pasar al frente? hacia tanto que no ejercía su materia favorita ,

Sly: profesor yo si quiero pasar al frente¡…dijo el pequeño peligris oscuro levantando su mano para que el profesor lo oiga.

El profesor chazz no podía verlo desde allí, por que estaba muy al fondo, y había mucha cantidad de niños tapándolo, pero por suerte pudo oírlo y ver su mano…-esta bien pasa al frente…le contesto su profesor

Cuando sly se iba acercando mas hacia al frente chazz se sintió muy identificado con ese niño, por que a el le hacia acordar mucho a su pasado, pero en fin el debía consentrarse a continuación en seguir dando la clase.

Prof. chazz: je-je em…cual es tu nombre?...dijo chazz al principio con un poco de shock por el pequeño que tenia frente suyo, pero luego termino captando la realidad al fin….-mi nombre es sly

-bien sly toma, si necesitas ayuda solo dime…dijo chazz ofreciéndole amablemente la tiza para que pueda resolver los ejercicios que había escrito…

El pelinegro no suele ser simpático con las personas de hecho siempre las habla frío y cortante, pero con sly era distinto y no savia por que pero sentía un afecto muy grande hacia el y eso que ni si quiera lo conoce, tan solo con una sola persona había sido así en el pasado, solo con su antiguo amor Alexis Rhodes , que por siento nunca mas la ha vuelto a ver , pero el siempre la recuerda,

Luciano: que? ese tonto? ja no sabe nada…decía Luciano con el fin de hacer quedar en ridículo a sly…

Continuara…

por favor sin criticas ofensivas.-.-.-.-. ^^ yo se que quedo pues bastante jugoso para criticarlo de mala forma , pero honestamente estoy cansada de malos comentarios , jiji ¡ esta bien voy a ser buenita si quieren criticarla mal , tiene que ser con justa y razonable razon. jajaja ah y con respecto a sly solo espero que no me alla quedado mal o.o aah y quiero aprobechar para agradeser los comentarios que me deja mirtita . realmente me siento muy alagada , por tus comentarios , jeje y la culpa no es de Windows sin no mia por escribir mal :p en fin jaja lo he corregido por fin…

bye bye gente los quiero no se pierdan mi prox cap


	2. Chapter 2

nota del autor: ñaña ^^ solo quiero que quede bien en claro que Chazz no es amable con ninguna persona y en mi capitulo anterior cuando dije (tan solo con una persona el era amable con Alexis Rhodes) algunas pocas veces lo era otras veces lamentablemente no aahhhh¡…jeje n.n solo eso…. y yo se que varios querían que la relación en ese caso sea mala con Sly y chazz. Pero para que? si chazz tiene ya varios enemigos así que no se asusten mis lectores amorosos si ven a un chazz compasivo y buena persona? ¿) Jeje aquí les dejo mi 2 episodio como lo prometí :3

Capitulo 2.-.-.-.-. como tu….-.-::

Chazz al escuchar esto al principio no le dio importancia, pero a continuación observa la mirada de ese pequeño peliazul, se notaba que estaba muy mal por ese comentario, y a el no le gustaba para nada verlo en esa situación y la verdad que el no entendía el por que pero le salio desde el alma decirle a continuación a Luciano

-Chazz: cállate¡a partir de hoy estas castigado niño…no tienes derecho a hablarle así a tu compañero¡….dijo retándolo casi como gritándole muy fuerte de una manera la cual nunca antes le habían retado a Luciano

-Sly: uh?...no se preocupe Prof., ya estoy acostumbrado,…le menciono luego tratando de calmarlo de alguna forma y tratar de olvidar esto…-pero gracias de todos modos…dijo el muchacho a continuación de una hermosa sonrisa que no siempre suele tener o mostrársela a cualquier persona…

Luego chazz se concentra en esa sonrisa y al fin el joven se tranquiliza un poco, pero realmente no tenia idea de que por que tenia ese cariño, y afecto hacia el si apenas lo conoce…pensaba el pelinegro

Ruka: no ibas a pasar sly?...dijo luego la muchacha de cabellos verde mar con sus ojos color oro…queriendo así tratar de alentarlo por que los gemelos tampoco les cae bien a Luciano.

El pequeño de cabello gris azulado a continuación sus mejillas se tornan a rojo por que precisamente esa es la chica que tanto ama pero que tanto calla…

A continuación luego responde a su pregunta…-ah si sier-to…dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la pizarra y rápidamente también resolviendo todos los ejercicios que chazz había hecho…-listo ¡termine profesor…decía el pequeño devolviéndole la tiza al profesor nuevo.

Chazz: ah-ah bien¡ puedes sentarte pequeño…dijo chazz volviendo en si otra vez , es que realmente ese niño lo había tomado muy por sorpresa , y aun así sin poder descubrir el por que de ese sentimiento…pero a continuación chazz se concentra nuevamente en su trabajo y ve los problemas resueltos por el peligris oscuro…

Todos los ejercicios estaban bien, era la primera vez que chazz tenia un alumno tan prolijo y estudioso…-muy bien sly todos los ejercicios están bien hechos uh? pe-pero donde esta el?...decía el joven pelinegro perdiéndolo de vista

-sly: aquí estoy profe…decía el niño levantando su mano desde su asiento , como siempre..El era un muchacho muy educado y jamás le faltaba el respeto a ningún compañero a pesar de que algunos si lo hacían con el.

-ah¡ allí estas¡…dijo con una risita nerviosa el pelinegro luego de tornar sus mejillas rosadas…

**En el recreo:**

Sly estaba observando a sus compañeros jugar como siempre pero el estaba con la soledad y sentado en un banquito..Viéndolo todo..Su madre lo había educado muy bien, pero claramente Alexis al criar así a su hijo no se dio cuenta de que su pequeño hijo a pesar de haber salido como ella quiso que sea, el aun así no era feliz….el sentía que le faltaba algo que nunca estuvo presente pero el pequeño no savia que era…no tenia idea…pero el no era tonto, por que veía claramente su timidez dentro suyo, como viéndose en un espejo mental, y analizando su propia personalidad…

Chazz estaba cuidando de los niños, pero a continuación el joven se sienta en un banquito, por que tenia que desayunar, debía aprovechar que todos sus alumnos estaban jugando, divirtiéndose, etc.…

Pero a continuación la mayor sorpresa de chazz fue ver a su derecha al niño pequeño , que le tiene gran afecto hacia el ,sin motivo alguno…algo que jamás ha sentido en toda su vida…

El pelinegro sentía esa necesidad dentro suyo de querer hablar con el , acercarse mas y ser amigos , pero no savia que decirle pues no había una conversación en su mente para platicar…

Luego el pelinegro se concentra en comer su almuerzo…tenia un sanwitch grande en su bolsita.

A continuación al niño peligriz se le empieza a sonar su panza del hambre a tal grado de que chazz escuchara esto…pues luego el niño se acuerda de que esta mañana no había desayunado nada, por que en ese momento no tenia hambre, pero ahora si y se podía decir que mucha

Chazz por primera vez en su vida, sentía compasión por alguien y se podía decir que sentía lastima no solo por que tenia hambre si no también por su soledad, que no tenia ni un solo amigo...Entonces el hombre de cabello negro le acerca su sanwitch al pequeño y le dice a continuación…-ten, debes tener hambre no?...decía muy amablemente dirigiéndose a ese niño que le empezó a tener un cariño totalmente inexplicable.

Sly: gracias profesor..Pero usted también tiene que comer…dijo muy educadamente como su mama le había enseñado, que el debía siempre insistir en que no y mas aun cuando alguien se lo ofrecía.

-chazz: si tienes razón la verdad tengo mucha jeje…dijo a continuación preparándose para comer su desayuno, pero a continuación nuevamente la panza del pequeño suena nuevamente y la preocupación de chazz vuelve a surgir…-no tu lo necesitas mas ..Ten….decía a continuación arrepepintiendose de su acto hace segundos e insistiéndole nuevamente al niño…

El pequeño ya no aguantaba tanta hambre es que ya las enseñanzas de su madre en ese momento no valían la pena ya que después de todo el pequeño no resistió…-muchas gracias¡…dijo el pequeño a continuación de devorar su sanwitch.

-chazz: dime pequeño no has desayunado verdad?...le pregunto chazz a continuación de posar su mano así la cabellera del chico…

Mientras sly comía hacia una pausa para no hablar con la boca llena…-Hem no.. no sentí hambre profesor…le respondió amablemente sly dirigiendo su mirada hacia chazz y alagado por su caricia.

-chazz: debes comer sly a la mañana a pesar de que no tengas hambre, por que generalmente pasa eso , pero siempre pasa esto después jeje...le aconsejo chazz tiernamente con humor…

-sly: jaja si, es que esta mañana no se que me paso,…dijo el niño devolviéndole una sonrisa como la vez anterior.

-chazz: jeje. Bien..Cambiando de tema pequeño, por que estas solo y no juegas con tus amigos?...pregunta a continuación chazz confundido del por que siempre estaba así…

-sly: yo no tengo uno…dijo el pequeño dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, y tornándose algo triste…y esto era algo que chazz presiento cuando vio sus ojos , y eso era algo extraño por que chazz no solía ver através de los ojos de las otras personas…pero como mencione antes..Chazz no entendía que le pasaba. Con ese niño

Pero luego a chazz se le ocurre una buena idea a continuación dice…-no te preocupes niño aquí tienes al mejor amigo que nunca hallas tenido…mencionaba señalándose a si mismo muy altanero el joven

-sly: waaau¡enserio?...pregunto muy sorprendido el joven pues nunca había tenido un amigo tan grande aparte de atticus, aunque el era diferente por que era su tío , pero era raro lo que le estaba pasando al pequeño "un amigo" era lo que siempre quiso tener…

- chazz Princeton siempre habla en serio…dijo en tercera persona el pelinegro mencionándose a el mismo ^^¡…a continuación baja su altanería y continua…-claro si tu quieres por supuesto jeje…decía ahora tornándose a sonrojado.

-sly: claro¡….dijo a continuación el niño, apartando un poco su timidez , por que eso era lo que le hacia falta a el y al fin lo encontró un amigo , compañero ,y alguien fiel en quien confiar.

-genial¡…dijo contento el joven profesor y devolviéndole al pequeño una agradable sonrisa una que no suele darle a nadie,,,pero en fin contento en que su objetivo fue cumplido ,pero a pesar de eso , el joven pelinegro no estaba satisfecho con eso y no supo el por que …

**En la salida de la escuela**:

Todos los niños estaban en el patio para esperar a sus respectivos padres, para ir a sus hogares, pues las horas de clases habían finalizado…y debían regresar.

Sly estaba al lado de chazz, platicando y conociéndose aun mas, pero a continuación el niño se torna de nervioso a preocupado, pues por que su madre no venia, no supo por que…y esto era algo que nuevamente chazz presintió al ver sus ojos.

-que te sucede sly estas bien?...pregunto el pelinegro que estaba en compañía del niño , tornándose a preocupado por el muchacho pelizul obscuro,

-es que mi mama no llega…dijo a continuación el niño dirigiéndose al adulto con una mirada muy triste.

Al joven adulto le dolía verlo así, por eso a continuación de consuelo le dijo…-no te preocupes pequeño ya vendrá seguramente, no debe tardar…dijo arrodillándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que el.

-tienes razón tal vez aun no ha salido de su trabajo…dijo el niño a continuación luego de secar sus lagrimas.

-por favor no vuelvas a llorar niño…le reto su profe a sly, pero de una forma a la cual le convenía al pequeño.

-por que usted se ocupa tanto de mi?...pregunto confundido sly , nunca nadie además de su madre o su tío se había preocupado tan generosamente de el..

-yo..Este-decía tartamudeando el joven nervioso y tornando sus mejillas rosadas..Pero a continuación su conversación con el niño fue interrumpida por un sujeto que llamo al peliazul…

-hola sly¡ tu madre me pidió que te llavara a tu casa por que ella no podrá venir otra vez…menciono un joven adolescente de 18 años aproximados , con piel morena , ojos azules al igual que su jacketa y con un peinado extravagante , no tanto como el de chazz , pero se podía decir que bastante ,

Al pequeño no era que a ese sujeto le cayera mal, pero siempre lo quiso ver como su contrincante o rival…. , para su desgracia obviamente no podía ser así ya que después de todo el no poseía un deck , por lo tanto al niño peli azul se le hacia inútil eso. Además también debía reconocer que hace semanas atrás a ruka su mas preciado amor quien estaba a su derecha de el, le estaba empezando a gustar, pues siempre habla de el enamorada de yusei, y eso era algo que al pequeño no le gustaba para nada

-bien…dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y dándole a yusei una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera que lo pudiese ver…pero yusei solo ignoraba por completo las miradas agresivas del niño…

-adiós sly buena suerte mañana nos veremos ^^…decía chazz despidiéndolo a su pequeña adoración que acaba de conocer, y se le podía decir que al pelinegro le hacia falta una compañía como la de el, es que era un vacío que no supo nunca que era pero que al fin pudo llenar aunque no del todo

-yusei: usted debe ser el padre de sly no es así…dijo el joven adolescente dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sujeto de smoking…

a continuación sly y chazz al escuchar esto ambos se vieron el uno a otro fijamente , por que realmente ese era el vacío la otra mitad , el otro 50 por siento que a ellos le faltaban la relación que no han tenido pues estaba a la vista todo este tiempo y al fin pudieron ver lo que sentían los dos …una relación de padre e hijo….

Continuara….

como dije en mi nota anterior chazz no es amable con ninguna persona que alla estado en yu gi oh gx….solo aquí en mi fic podran ver a otro chazz que seguramente desconocemos , pero solo espero sus mejores criticas…y ya no tengo mas nada que desir jaja espero que me alla quedado bien mi 2 capitulo y no se pierdan el prox los quiero bye y grasias por seguir mis fic

¡


End file.
